Dr. Poque
:For the episode about this character, see Poque (episode) Dr. Diarrhea Poque was the main antagonist on the show Mega64. He is portrayed by Rocco Botte and is his character's counterpart. He is one of the central characters to the story and his first appearance is in Version 1, episode 1, Life Inside A Console. It is rumored thar Dr. Poque, although SPOILERS dieing in version 3 END SPOILERS nothing else will happen with his character. Background Three years before the events of Version 1, Poque had an unnamed girlfriend and was working at a company named SharnoTech. During this time Poque seems to become less concerned with his actual job, making useless programs that count how many times a player laughs during a game, playing with toys, and things get strained with his girlfriend. Eventually he is contacted by a group named FALZ, who wish to use him in the development of the Mega64 using his contacts at SharnoTech. Poque pushes the idea to his supervisors, but an accident happens concerning the Mega64 and he is later fired. After having broken up with his girlfriend, Poque then joins FALZ, kidnaps Rocko, Derek and Sean, and starts working on the Mega64 independently. In between the events of Version 1 and Version 2, Poque had a summer job at the Third Echelon. ("Stranger") While Poque was working for FALZ, he kidnapped several teenagers to beta test the Mega64, since only younger people could use it. (This is an allusion to one of Poque's favourite shows, Neon Genesis Evangelion. As various posters in his room display the series, and the action figures he plays with at the opening of Version 1 include Asuka's EVA Unit 02). Version One Version 1 is where the character of Dr. Poque is first developed. From the opening shot of version 1 which is a very low budget sequence, Poque appears to be a strange man using a fancy tongue and making outragous claims. When speaking with the characters Rocko Boaty and Derek Ackawzdha, he is very crass and pompous, often ordering the pair into potentially hazardous situations under threats such as poison gas. He seems to have a closer, yet very ambiguous connection to the character Sean Chatfeeled which is stranger still, since Sean also claims to have been kidnapped by Poque, at time somewhere in between when FALZ recruited Poque and when he took Rocko and Derek. Dr. Poque is simultaneously attacked by Rocko and Derek in a unfamiliar white room when the core of Mega 64 is destroyed by Sean in Episode 5, Eyes Of Skull Has A Secret, because it teleported the trio to that location by route of a malfunction. (It is later revealed that this room is just another part of the Downcommunity) Version Two Dr. Poque is the main antagonist/protagonist(?) of Version 2. In Version 2, he is given a second chance to prove that he is worthy enough to handle the Mega64 project. In this chance, he meets Sue, concocts the MSFP, and FALZ sends the character Jon to evaluate his progress. In the means of keeping his failed project an utter secret, Dr. Poque is seen hiding away in a bathtub. Horatio, finding out that Jon tore Marcus apart, flies into an uncontrollable rage, and beats Jon nearly to death using a wrench; but ultimately Poque is the one responsible for Jon's death, killing him with a direct shot from behind while leaning out of a door. While the end sequence of Version 2 is going on, Poque is attacked by Frankie.jpg, claiming "It's out! It's out!" Version Three Dr. Poque is still being attacked by Frankie.jpg in a redux of Version 2. ("Frankie") Poque is antagonized by a Patriot claiming he is defending the first amendment when Horatio purchases a boat with a derogatory word on it. ("Bigger Boat") In Mega64! he desperately needs $10,000 dollars, or FALZ is going to terminate the Mega64 project along with him. He is the subject of scrutiny being falsely billed as a molester. ("The Wizard II") He is revealed to have known Marcus before he began the Mega64 project and with the help of Horatio, acquiring test subjects for it. ("Project Whoosh") After keeping Rocko and Derek captive for about 2 years, Poque discovered that there was no such thing was an age limit for the Mega64, and turned against FALZ. He was eventually shot by one of the Garret, and bled to death before saying a final goodbye to his friends. ("Delaware") Garret Hunter. The show Poque is one of the main characters on Mega64 and the creator of the Mega64. He is responsible for new games being developed for the Mega64 as well as any other add-ons or attachments, as well as other inventions such as the MSFPS and 2-Poque. He is the first character to be featured in the Mega64 Webisodes, titled Poqueoblog. He is also featured on the Mega64 hoodie and his own t-shirt. Personality Dr. Poque is arrogant, believing that every scheme and plan he concocts will bring him fame and money. While he calls himself the creator of the Mega64, he had only built it, receiving the plans from another source. Despite employing Marcus and his room-mate Horatio, Poque has little to no control over either of them, and they make efforts to annoy and harass Poque, who is powerless to stop them. He has no qualms about the kidnapping and imprisonment of Rocko, Derek and Sean, and threatens to flood their chambers with poison gas to force them to co-operate. When pushed to the limit of his patience, Poque will scream for everyone to shut up, which usually ends any of the chaos from Marcus and Horatio, at least temporarily. Category:Characters